Home
by katrinafangs
Summary: In the village of Burgess, Hailey Barrett had the perfect childhood, found washed up on the beach on her parents anniversary in a basket. But it all changed when she lost her temper and did something that changed her life forever. Terrified, she flees to the forest and meets a friend she never thought she'd have. Together, they travel the world to find where they truly belong.
1. Authors Note (pls read)

**Not an Actual Chapter, read anyway, Authors Introduction thing...**

 **So, er, Hi! (please read this, most of it is important (hint _most_ , I ramble a lot and it affects my writing))**

 **This is all very new to me and I have no idea how this all works... Please forgive me if I do something wrong or forget something. But I'm gonna do this anyway. This is my first story, and I'm really excited cause I have this whole layout and plot designed for it but I've never actually finished a story that wasn't made for school before... (I have slight commitment issues when doing actual work, and a low self-esteem) So I really want this story to work out. I'm not gonna start it yet because I'm going to be travelling soon but I want to tell you that I am making this story and that I _hope_ it's gonna be epic.**

 _ **Please, please,** **please,**_ **give ideas and feedback because I will need it. Even if you hate the story just tell me what you hate about it! I want to fix it. The ideas are just kind of mixed up in my brain so I will need things to fill in the gaps.**

 **I'm also one of those people who just imagine their story as a movie with soundtracks and everything (I mean I've figured out the backtracks from all the movies of the characters in here. The idea was awesome to me, but I finally decided to write down, because I'm summer (for now) and I'm _so bored._ I want to write real books so I'm hoping this will help me finally start writing my own original story with all that jazz.**

 **Also, forgive me if I don't balance out my time, and this takes me ages to write. Like I said, I'm not very good at committing to things. e.g. Waking up in the morning...**

There's just one slight issue you that I seriously need help with... I can't decide on the _main character's name..._

So please write which name you think is best in the review section and feel free to suggest a few of your own.

1\. Hailey/Hayley

2\. Emily

3\. Leslie

4\. Lucy

P.S. **I also need a last name, make it as normal as you'd like it to be.**


	2. Prologue

**So We're Starting! I am so sorry about how long this took, But school has just started for me and I already have a ton of work, I will try to write this whenever I can.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 _In the small village of Burgess, Hailey Barrett had the perfect childhood, found washed up on the beach on her parents anniversary in a basket. But it all changed when she lost her temper and did something that changed her life forever. Terrified, she flees to the forest and meets a friend she never thought she'd have. Together, they travel the world to find where they truly belong._

* * *

 **Prologue: A World Not Unlike Ours**

In a world that could be ours. That looks like ours, talks like ours, and share the same inhabitants, almost _identical_ , but they aren't. Whole countries have fused together, some, new technology our world couldn't even think of. And _some,_ who are still stuck in their ancient traditions, oblivious to the changing of the world around them, and they wish to keep it that way.

But in this world, hiding in the shadows, or in plain sight, are special people. People who are different than us, or the ones around them, people with _powers_. Incredible abilities that, in the right hands, can make extraordinary things happen without reason. But in the wrong hands, could cause destruction and chaos beyond imaginable. These people cherished their powers, and saw them as a gift, and a chance to make the world better, the way it should be for everyone.

But with these powers, comes change. Villages, cities and countries are developed and new technologies and discoveries are discovered, and while some countries are progressing faster than others, and welcome change with every fibre of their being, others fear it. And so these special people hid, they hid their powers, and concealed them from the world, terrified of what would happen, if anyone ever discovered what they truly were.

* * *

And THAT, was the prologue...

THE FIRST CHAPTER IS COMING SOON I PROMISE!

~K


	3. Chapter 1

**Yes! A prologue _and_ a first chapter! This is a bit of progress!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Dream Worth Remembering**

" _Hailey_ "

Hailey Barrett shivered. She was standing in an abyss of never-ending blackness, pale from the cold.

" _Hailey_ "

A faint, rattling voice breathed into her ear. Hailey jumped in her skin and turned, only to find nothing.

" _Hailey Haddock! Are you listening!_ " The voice was more desperate now.

Hailey turned back to find her own reflection staring back at her from several metres away. But there was something off, she looked much too mature, and her face was not round enough, her hair had grey streaks, and she herself wasn't nearly as tall as the one she saw before her, the Hailey she saw was about three times older than she really was. She wore a thick coat of a fur Hailey could not name, and held a large staff.

The reflection held out her hand to Hailey, and she felt a pull towards the strange woman, and was compelled to reach back out to grab hold of it. But right before she could, the figure was enveloped in flames. Hailey let out a gasp and ripped her hand away in horror, the older her was then snatched up by a pair of claws that were three times the size of her head. The figure tried to fight her way out of the claws grasp, and tried to reach Hailey, but cried out in pain when they dug deep into her shoulder blades. Hailey tried to reach back out to her to help, but a another pair of claws gripped around her own shoulders too and pulled her away from the struggling, gasping woman, lifting a screaming Hailey off the ground and into the air.

Hailey used the last of her energy to turn her head back to see the other Hailey. She saw the screaming woman being dragged off into the darkness. Hailey thrashed against the draconic claws holding her back, her hands grasping empty air as she called out desperately for help, to which there was no reply.

She looked up at the creature holding her captive and her tanned face turned sickly pale in terror.

The dragon was huge. It's wings seemed to create tornadoes with every beat, and it's entire body was on fire, Hailey suddenly felt very aware of the heat radiating from her shoulderblades. Two demonic horns sat on it's head and it's scales glowed red in the dark. It looked downwards, towards Hailey and roared loud enough that she could feel her ears ringing, playing the horrific sound over and over again like a broken record. In the beast's mouth sat hundreds of jagged teeth, each the size of a dagger and each just as dangerous.

Hailey opened her mouth to scream but no words came out. The dragon looked back up and a long trail of fire blasted out of it's mouth.

It was then she noticed that the fire had set a ship on fire, a ship that wasn't there before. A long, wooden ship. Numerous shields lined it's sides, and it's prow was carved into a dragon's head, not unlike the one that still gripped her by the shoulders.

But horrifying still, there were people on the boat, their beards braided into intricate patterns. They all ran around the ship, looking for weapons, some where trying to put out the fire. A particularly well-aimed axe went straight past her side and she screamed, calling, begging for them to notice her.

That did it, the corners of her vision blurred and faded in and out. The last thing Hailey saw was the flaming sails of the ship, and the symbol it wore. An outline of a dragon, it's tail curling into itself. But that wasn't what caught Hailey's eye, but the fact that the symbol was, familiar somehow…

Then everything when black, echoes of terrified screams still ringing in her ears.

* * *

"Aaah!"

Hailey awoke in a puddle of sweat and tears. Panting, and jumped at every gust of wind that banged on the windows from behind the curtains.

After another crash of thunder she leaped out of bed and rushed to her desk, that stood on the otherside of the rather small room. On it stood a plain wooden box, Hailey went straight to it. She gently opened the lid and pulled out a leather necklace on which held a single charm.

A dragon, it's tail curling into itself.

Hailey then walked to her mirror, a full-body mirror that was cracked in the corners, but worked all the same. She gave herself a look.

She was a mess, auburn sticking up in all directions, pale green eyes clouded with sleep and freckled cheeks red and tear-stained. But she did nothing to fix her appearance, she simply walked back to bed, cradling the necklace, and tried to recall her dream. She remembered fire, and screaming, and vaguely recalled the feeling of flying, but the rest seemed a blur. Hailey had never been goods at remembering dreams, she hardly had them.

She gazed at the alarm clock, three in the morning, three more hours before she should be waking up, but she didn't feel like sleeping. So instead she looked around the room, as if expecting something to be different now.

The shelf next to the desk was packed with as many books as possible, and besides the box, the desk held countless drawings and sketches, small gadgets made of whatever she could find, cheap clocks and flashlights lay in pieces, their different parts scattered around the workspace. A little pot held pencils, pens and oddly enough, screwdrivers, a small hammer, and a solder.

Hailey didn't have a wardrobe, she had her clothes stored in a trunk at the end of the bed, where she also kept the few bags she had. Her beloved green hoodie was draped messily against the desk chair.

Hailey sighed, bored, slightly scared and very much awake, she tried to recall her past, one she knew so little of.

She remembered the stories Cecilia had once told her, tugging her gently into bed like she were the most precious thing in the world, and her smiling slightly as she leaned forward, engrossed in the world within.

* * *

It was the evening of their fourth wedding anniversary, and Cecilia and James Barrett were walking bare-footed on the beach, the wind swirling around them. It was early-spring, and the chill was still suspended in the air.

Four years, it had been, four years, of just each other. How they would have loved a child at this point. James' sister had a son, and he was the light of her life. James always felt a pang of jealousy whenever he saw her, the many pictures on his mother's mantelpiece of himself, his sister and the charming two year-old boy with blonde hair and curious brown eyes. His wife felt the same.

The sun was setting, and they were the only people left by the seaside, but they walked on, talking quietly to each other about what was next for them, they're hands clasped around the other's and Cecilia's head resting on her husbands shoulder.

It wasn't as if they hadn't tried before, they had been trying for the past three years, and were growing desperate. Eventually they had consulted a doctor and found that the chance of Cecilia getting pregnant was low, close to impossible. The couple was devastated, but they still tried, convinced there was still a chance, maybe for a miracle to happen.

When the sun was as low as it could be, and the dark sky only had a tinge of orange that set off the contrast between the stars, the sky and the moon, James saw something in the distance.

Washed up on the waves was a sizeable bundlet.

"Lia, look at that…"

"What?" She murmured.

"That... that thing!"

"Wher- Oh my Goodness!"

"What!" James cried. They were a few metres away from it not, and the two were practically running towards the strange object.

They stopped right in front of it. Now they could see it properly, they saw that it was an intricately crafted woven basket, and inside it was something small, wrapped warmly in a delicate, if not slightly soaked, green blanket.

"James…."

"What!"

" It's breathing!"

And indeed it was. If you paid enough attention, you would see the blanket slowly rising up and down.

"Cecilia stay back, it's could be dangerous." James held his arm out in front of her, but she dodged him and peeled back the soaked blanket, and gasped.

A baby. A baby slept soundly in the basket, then whined at the bright light that disturbed it's sleep, and opened bright green eyes, peering at the astounded couple. They noticed the child wearing a leather necklace that was far too big for it, a metal symbol of a dragon, curling into itself.

James was speechless. "Cecilia, it's a child!"

Cecilia bent down to pick it up, and as she did, the blanket revealed a skilfully embroidered name in the soft fabric.

"Hailey. Her name is Hailey, James," She whispered. "Who could have done this? There must be someone looking for her! Call the police James! There must be someone!"

* * *

But they never did find someone. Hailey recalled, and Cecilia and James Barrett adopted her, and she became Hailey Barrett. 16 years ago.

She gently closed her hands over the necklace.

Hailey Barrett was adored by her parents, beloved. A child that came when all hope was dying.

But that was a long time ago. When she was an only child. Before her _sister_ came.

Emily Barrett was everything Hailey wasn't. She herself had straight, mousy brown like her father's that reached her belly button, her father's blue-grey eyes and her mother's flawless, pale skin and innocent smile. She was 11 now, and the apple of her parent's eyes. Hailey herself became unnecessary, she was never needed anymore, all Cecilia and James needed was more time in the first place, they had what they wanted.

Hailey was ignored by her parents nowadays, and only she new what Emily was really like.

Deceitful, Emily tried to get Hailey into as much trouble as possible, unbeknownst to her parents. They wouldn't have believed it anyway. They thought Hailey was jealous, and she was, but she wasn't jealous of Emily's looks or her straight A's in school. Hailey was jealous of the attention she got from her parents, but they wouldn't listen. They grounded Hailey for being ungrateful, that she had a home, and had not drowned, or had died of hunger, thirst or heatstroke as a baby. She had them, and she should be happy that they were there.

A tear streaked own Hailey's cheek, but got brushed away before it fell onto the bedsheets. She placed the necklace on the small bedside, and tried to go back to sleep for the last two hours before another day.

Another day of being _invisible_.

That was before _it_ happened. Before everything would _change_.

* * *

 **THATS CHAPTER ONE! IT HAS BEGUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 ***cue dramatic music, the screen fades to blackness...**

 **~K**


End file.
